


Rebuild

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Firewhiskey, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Draco's near broke. Can he really turn down a job offer from Harry when he shows up with a plan to open a potions shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day eleven of the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons; prompt "firewhiskey".

Draco slammed down the empty glass. "Another."

"That's enough firewhiskey for tonight, don't you think?" the bartender asked.

Draco looked up with a glare. "First they tell me that I can't go back to school. Then they take my inheritance. Then I can't get a job. Now you want to tell me I can't have more damn alcohol. If I can't, then I should up and disappear since it's obvious I'm worth nothing now."

"I'll take care of this, Joe," a voice interrupted.

The bartender grunted and left. The person who had spoken up slid into the seat next to Draco. "Drowning at the bottom of a glass will only prove that you deserve everything that's happened to you."

"What do you know about it?" Draco asked. He looked up and swore under his breath. "Of course. Harry Potter. Still saving lives everywhere. Well, fuck you, Potter."

Potter frowned. "You think this is best thing to do?"

"Considering I'm unemployed, without home or heritage, yes, I do," Draco said. "Piss off if you would. I'm getting drunk."

"And how are you going to pay your tab?" Potter pressed. "If you're unemployed and you've lost everything--"

"You don't know anything!" Draco stood up so fast that the stool toppled over. The bartender and patrons looked up, all edgy. Draco flushed and stormed out.

"Malfoy, wait!"

"Leave me alone, Potter!" Draco yelled back. "Go play happy families with the Weasley girl and save the world with the Aurors."

"You're going the wrong way," Potter said calmly.

Draco faced Potter, firming his jaw when the world spun heavily. "What?"

"Your flat," Potter said. He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "It's that way."

Draco looked up the street and frowned. "How do you know where I live?"

"I'll tell you when you're sober," Potter said. "Come on. Let's get you home."

"I don't need your help!" Draco tried to walk stiffly past Potter, but he stumbled.

"Considering you almost went the wrong way, I'd say you do."

Draco moaned weakly and grabbed his stomach. "Fuck you."

"Come on." Potter lifted Draco's arm over his shoulder. "Home."

Draco snarled, but took the help as he did need it. He would never admit that aloud, though.

~~~

There was a curse filtering in when Draco woke up. His mouth was dry and every bit of him hurt. He slowly opened his eyes and frowned as the sun kept beating down. He slowly sat up, holding his head as it pounded. He might have some...no, he wouldn't. The last of the hang over potion had been used last week. He'd run out of funds to buy more. He clutched at the bed post as he stood and left his bedroom, intent for the bathroom. He could die peacefully in there.

"Morning."

And all of last night came crashing back. Potter. Helping him home. Who had never left. Because Draco had begged him not to.

"Why did you listen to me?" Draco asked.

Potter set down a plate on the table--where did he find the food?--and sat where another plate had been placed. "Had to."

"Don't tell me Granger set up some program where former Death Eaters are kept tab on?" Draco begged.

"No," Potter said with a smirk.

Draco waited, but his patience was thin and he didn't want anyone, least of all a Potter, in his home. "Please, leave. Now."

"Food first," Potter said, pointed with his fork.

Draco bit back a cutting comment on those without manners, but sat. It was food and he doubted that Potter would poison him. "Where'd you find this?"

"Brought it from my flat," Potter said. "You have nothing here."

It was well cooked and fresh. Draco ate and as he did so, his headache abated a bit. "So, why were you looking for me?"

"I need your help," Potter said. "I was working with the Aurors when I discovered something--nearly all the potions available in legal shoppes are of so poor quality it's a wonder that St. Mungo's isn't overrun."

"So? Report it to the proper department," Draco said.

"I did." Potter ate the last of his breakfast and set down his cutlery. "They knew about it, but there wasn't anything they could do. There are no potions masters left, Draco."

 _Except me_ Draco thought bitterly. It was a little known fact, but during his last year at Hogwarts, when Voldemort was in charge, Draco had been trained and certified by Severus. It had been their way of trying to redeem Draco so he could save his family. They had hoped that if Draco could prove his usefulness, then Voldemort would cease belittling the Malfoys. The war had ended before the plan could be put into motion and Severus had died. Few knew that Draco was a master, but those who did assumed it had been through false pretenses. It grated him every time, especially when doors were shut in his face.

"What does this have to do with me?" Draco asked. "And why does it involve invading my home?"

Potter looked around the flat with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing. He didn't have to. Draco shifted uneasily in his chair. "I quit the Aurors and decided to start my own potions shop," Potter said.

Draco raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Potions? You? Good one, Potter. I'll keep that in mind next time I'm down at the pub."

Potter sighed. "I need someone to brew the potions. Even I know better than to get within a foot of a cauldron. I can run the front of the shop and George will help me manage the accounts."

"Ask Granger," Draco said. "She was brilliant at potions."

"And she's expecting her first baby," Potter said. "She can't start helping me run a business, much less go near potions. And I've interviewed a lot of candidates--most of them had worse skills than I do. I need a potions prodigy."

Draco slammed his fork down. "Get out, Potter. Now."

"Draco--"

"I didn't give you leave to call me by my first name!" Draco stood up and pointed to his front door. "Out!"

Potter slowly stood and gathered his cloak. "Think about it. I'll be back in a few days. Please, think about it. I'll even offer to sponsor you if you'd like to get your mastery."

Draco scowled and dragged Potter out of the flat. With a smirk, he slammed the door shut. He leaned against it and sighed. _Blasted, Potter. Doesn't know how to let things just be._

~~~

As promised, however, Potter was back in a week. Draco had been expecting him earlier, but he took it as a blessing. Now if only it would complete and Potter would leave him alone altogether. "I told you my answer. It's no."

"Hear me out," Potter said, bullying his way in. He set down the case he was carrying and laid his cloak over the ratty couch.

Draco sighed and closed the door. "Let me guess--your grand plans for the shop?"

Potter nodded. "Yep." He opened the case and started setting out the papers. "Don't suppose you have any tea?"

Draco crossed his arms. "My cabinets are just as bare as they were last week."

Potter looked like he wanted to launch into an argument, but refrained. Instead, he shuffled some papers and organized them. "Here are the listings for the shops available for rent in Diagon Alley. Some just off. I like these best--" here, he pointed out a separate paper with highlights, "but I want to know your opinion."

"Which I don't have because I am not doing this," Draco said.

Potter continued as if Draco hadn't said anything. "I've already spoken with Neville--Longbottom. He's started his own nursery--grows Muggle plants and magical ones. His potions supplies are the best in England. He's won several awards. If I can get the shop open and running, he'll supply us with what we--you--need."

"Potter," Draco snapped, "have you given any thought to the fact that no one will buy potions if they know they're from me?"

"Several will," Potter said quietly. He shuffled more papers, as if nervous. "I've spoken to them already. They'll keep quiet and I haven't said we'll be opening, but they trust me. Headmistress McGonagall said you were the brightest potions student she's seen at Hogwarts since Snape. She'd love to have you supply the potions for the hospital wing. At a discount, of course, since it's a school, but that's one big contract. She'll tell others, too, and word will get out--they won't have to know who makes them."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"I want to do this, that's why," Potter said. He looked up and his eyes were nearly burning with determination. "It's not right what potions are being sold now. And it shouldn't matter what you did in the war--if you can make the potions, you should be able to brew them for people." His hand twitched--definitely nervous. "If you want, of course."

"I said no."

Potter sighed and opened his arms, pointedly looking around the flat. "I used my contacts and influence at the Ministry to find out where you live. That your Gringott's account is nearly empty. That you'll be kicked out of here in a month. I saw your kitchen--there's nothing in there but booze and sour milk."

"I don't need charity, Potter! And I certainly do not need a stalker!"

"I don't mean it that way!" Potter took a deep breath. "I need a potion master and you need money. I'd say we'd have a good working relationship if we kept to ourselves and got what we both need. All of the listings I have here will give you your own entrance and floor so you'd never have to see me! I would never visit you here unless you failed to come to work."

Draco frowned and licked his lips. "How much?"

Potter blinked. "What?"

"How much money are you offering?"

"Oh, well. It depends on what sells, but half the profits. We'd be business partners. Half is mine, half is yours."

"You swear? You wouldn't lie to me?"

"I'll pay for an accountant or lawyer for you until you can pay for one yourself if you'd like."

"And this isn't charity?"

"No!"

Draco bit his lip. "And the mastery test?"

"Yours. George will even help sponsor you and with a Weasley and Potter backing you, they'll have to take it then."

Draco took a deep breath. "Let me...let me think about it. Can I--keep some of these papers? I want to look them over."

"Of course. And I have a copy of what the leases would look like and the contact. So you can see that everything would be fifty-fifty."

~~~

Two days later, Draco sent Potter a letter accepting his offer.

A month later, the shop was open. It had been transformed from it's former front--a tea shop. It had the shelves they needed in what had been the kitchen so Potter had the displays he wanted. There had been a shipment of the best equipment from the continent. Neville had given them enough supplies for Draco to begin brewing two weeks in when the cleaning and reorganizing had been done while Potter put the store front in order. Advertising had been going steadily and through Potter's connections, word of mouth got their name out.

Finally, in November, _Sticks and Stones_ opened its front doors.

They were busy morning to night, custom orders coming in frequently once customers told others of the amazing quality. There were naysayers--someone had spotted Draco and from there, tongues wagged. They lost some customers, but they remained steady. Apparently, Harry had been right--there were a lot of poor brewers out there and people were ready for better.

"You know, I'm almost afraid that St. Mungo's is going to try to shut us down," Harry remarked.

They had closed up shop an hour ago and had wandered into the Leaky Cauldron for a celebratory drink. Their first month had been so successful, it was almost a coup; they'd made more money than Draco had had in months.

Draco raised his glass of firewhiskey--not to get drunk, but to share a toast. It was different from his last year and he welcomed the change. "To a successful year."

Harry lifted his own glass. "To a successful year."

They clinked their glasses and downed their drinks. They grinned stupidly and beckoned the bartender. Draco marveled at the other change--they'd had a stiff, formal relationship when they'd started the business, but with the busy hours, they'd spent a lot of time together and become friends. Though Draco didn't have friends anymore--except Harry and Draco suspected that with Harry came a busload of people who would accept Draco into their group just because of Harry--he was pleased when Harry had been the first to see his new apartment. It had also been a step forward for them, something that friends shared.

"So, we're rather flush at the moment," Harry said. "We've invested it, of course--" Draco had insisted, he would not be a pauper again if he could help it, "but I think we should host a holiday party."

Draco blinked and drank his next shot the bar tender had set in front of him. Another, oddly, took its place. "A holiday party."

"Yeah," Harry said. "You know, with our friends and family. We can hold it at the shop. Er, maybe not. Drunk Weasleys and breakables don't mix well--they tended to get wobbly when they're drunk and I'd hate for them to wobble into the shelves. Even with unbreakable charms, one of them would break something."

"You're missing something important," Draco said.

Harry paused in his speech to blink at Draco. "What?"

Draco licked his lips and looked down into his drink. "I have no one."

"You have me," Harry said. "And Ron and Hermione have been on me to get us all together for dinner. Mrs. Weasley will love you and Arthur loves anyone who will let him talk on about his Muggle stuff. You don't have to listen or agree, really. Just let him talk. Bill and Charlie like everyone, really. Percy...no one likes Percy, never mind, don't worry about him."

"You're very sure about this," Draco said.

"I wasn't wrong about the shop, was I? Trust me about this."

Draco took a deep breath. "All right. A party. Us. At your place though."

Harry smiled. "Perfect. We'll say--two weeks from now?"

Draco nodded. "Two weeks from now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as the next chapter, but also for the advent challenge at the livejournal community, hd-seasons; prompt "ornament".

"How about here?"

Draco blinked and cocked his head to the side. He bit his lip and backed up a few paces. "Looks good."

Harry nodded and pushed a pin into the wall to hold up the garland. "So, is that it?"

Draco took a deep breath and picked up a box he'd set on the coffee table when he had arrived at Harry's flat. "Just this--it's for your tree."

Harry smiled and opened the box. He pulled away the tissue and gasped softly. "Oh, this is beautiful. What is it?"

Draco smiled. "It's a wizard tradition--kind of like a wishing ball. If you concentrate, it'll show you kissing the one you want."

Harry flushed and cradled the ornament closer. "Thanks." He looked over his shoulder at the tree. "Where do you think it should go?"

"At the top? I noticed you don't have a star up there." Draco wondered how Harry didn't have one, but he knew that the ornament would be the perfect topper.

After Harry placed it there, Draco nodded. "We're done early, though."

"Er, not quite," Harry said. He rubbed the back of his hair. "Hermione and Ron wanted to meet you, remember? I said they could come over early."

Something in Draco's stomach turned unpleasantly. "What?"

"Sorry," Harry winced.

"Why?" Draco begged.

"Because I thought that my friends could try to get along?" Harry offered. "I'd really like if you all three could at least try. You're all important to me, my closest friends."

Draco was stunned. "Closest?"

Harry flushed again. "Well, yeah. I mean, they're my best friends from Hogwarts, but you...well, I, er--" Someone knocked--probably Granger and Weasley. Harry dashed the door as though he hadn't been having a conversation with Draco and Draco was left wondering what Harry had been about to say.

Meanwhile, Harry was taking coats away and Gr--Hermione was saying something about how nice it was in the flat. Draco wiped his palms on his pants and took a deep breath. "Hello."

Ron looked like he'd swallowed a lemon--he'd obviously been pushed into this meeting by Hermione. She beamed at Draco. "Hello! Finally we get to see you--Harry's been going on about you and the shop and--"

"It sounds like you can't possible be the same Malfoy we knew in school," Ron interrupted. Hermione glared at him and Harry looked torn.

"I'm not," Draco said. "Haven't been."

"Why the change?" Ron sneered. "Basking in Harry's light?"

"Harry helped, yes," Draco admitted. "Without him, I'd be a homeless drunk or buried beside my parents."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "A drunk? Should've known--if all you're doing is stringing Harry along until you can safely pull him down into your circle of self destruction, leave now!"

"How about some punch?" Harry said suddenly.

"I'd love one, yes, please," Hermione said loudly.

Draco looked away from Ronald's accusing eyes. "Me, too."

Harry smiled and ran off to the kitchen to fetch the cups. An awkward silence fell. Hermione looked at her husband out of the corner of her eyes and then cleared her throat. "So, you like working in the shop with Harry?"

"I do," Draco said. "I actually don't see a lot of him since the brewing takes a lot of my time, but he's great as a coworker."

"And the potions?" she asked.

"Very good," Draco said. "It's been a relief to brew again--I always loved brewing."

"That's good," she said. "Some people find that the things they enjoy don't always mean a good career."

"And now I'm getting my mastery, I'll be able to access more recipes," Draco said. "There are several I remember Severus brewing--"

"For the Death Eaters," Ronald spat.

"Only so he wouldn't be found out," Harry said darkly as he rejoined them. He set down the tray of punch he had on the coffee table and glared at Ronald. "You know that--we saw it in his pensieve. He also supplying the Order as often as he could."

"I was actually lucky to study under him," Draco said. "He was brilliant in the field even if it wasn't his first choice. It's because of him that I know potions as well as I do--without that tutoring, I wouldn't have any kind of profession."

"That explains a lot," Hermione said. "Harry had his book in sixth year."

Draco cut a sly look at Harry who looked sheepish. "Really?"

Hermione had her eyebrows raised as she looked at Harry and Draco in turn. "He'll have to tell you all about it. Anyway, I'm glad Harry quit the Aurors to start this shop. When Ron and I started trying for a baby, I looked into what I would need to do when I was pregnant. I asked different brewers and shop owners and I was amazed how bad it is. I was almost afraid I was going to have to buy the St. Mungo's potions--only we can't afford that. It was ridiculous and I made a complaint to the Ministry department, which they ignored."

"Though girls are allowed to study potions, there aren't many women brewers and fewer have ever been masters," Draco said. "They likely thought you didn't know what you were talking about."

"Science--which potions is, hush, Ron--is a difficult field for women," Hermione said. "The Muggle world is full of scientific fields which are notorious for having few women members."

"I'm sure that's changing," Draco said hopefully.

She nodded. "It is. More and more women are joining the scientific field."

"The new potions professor at Hogwarts is a woman," Draco said. "I met her when I dropped off our shipment last week. She is saving up to take her mastery."

"That's wonderful to hear," Harry said.

"Especially since there are few masters left," Hermione said. "I was pleased to hear that you were taking yours."

"In March, yes," Draco said. "I've been doing a lot of studying when I'm not working for the shop."

"With all that studying, I'm surprised that there haven't been any reports of poorly made potions," Ron said.

"I take pride in my brewing," Draco said. "You can ask Harry--there have been several I've had to stop brewing because it wasn't up to snuff."

"He's a bit of a perfectionist," Harry said with a fond look at Draco.

Draco snorted. "Bad potions make for more inspections. That's not good for business. Or for Harry. I know he has a lot riding in how well the shop does."

Luckily, they were saved from another argument by another knock. Harry eagerly ran to answer it and the three of them were left standing, not sure where to go now in the conversation, especially with other people present.

Mrs. Weasley and her husband joined them, saving them. "Lovely place," the former said.

"Very nice," Mr. Weasley said. "Better than my boys' flats when they lived on their own."

"Just takes the right touch," Mrs. Weasley said with a wink at Draco.

"He has an amazing eye," Harry said. "He designed the store front--I shudder to think what it would look like if I had done it."

"You'd have the body parts next to the plants," Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Probably. I don't know what's what sometimes."

"I'm glad you both are working well together," Mrs. Weasley said. "Much better than the fighting you used to do."

"I prefer it this way, too," Draco said. Harry beamed and Draco felt warmed from the inside out.

~~~

The party was a success. Draco thought it would be difficult, but they were all very open and wanted to get to know his thoughts about the shop and potions and working with Harry. Drinks had flowed through out the night and loosened tongues, but no one got unruly. (Draco did note, however, that Harry was right; Weasleys didn't handle their liquor well.)

Draco stayed after, to help Harry clean up. As they did so, he noticed Harry kept looking at the tree. "Have you looked yet to see if there's been any scene showing up there?" he asked.

Harry bit his lip. "Not yet." He set down the garbage bag he had been filling and walked over to the tree. He took down the ornament, holding it just so, and peered into it.

"Well?" Draco asked. "Anything? Who is it?"

"Er, I'd rather not say," Harry said. He hugged the sphere closer and didn't look at Draco.

"Oh, come on, I bought it--I should know who you're kissing," Draco said.

Harry fidgeted for a moment before walking over to Draco. "I think I'd rather you show you."

Before Draco could ask what, warm lips were pressed to his. It lasted only a moment, but it was enough to make his entire body lit up. "Oh."

"Is that okay? I mean, I know we work together and it might make work difficult, but--mmph."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as the kiss went on. It was chaste and smelled like the wine Harry had been drinking, but it was good. Great, actually. Amazing. "It's okay. Perfectly okay."

Harry smiled. "Good. I was hoping it was. You never said anything, but you've been sending me these looks."

Draco flushed. "I didn't think you'd noticed."

"Kind of hard to not notice when you're staring at me for hours at a time."

"I do not!"

"Do, too."

Draco shut Harry up with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion. Draco's invited over for Christmas with the Weasleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day thirteen of the advent challenge at the livejournal community, hd-seasons. Prompt "christmas pudding".

Draco woke up wrapped up in Harry's arms. He lifted his hand to grasp Harry's where it lay over his stomach and smiled. He never got tired of this--waking up with Harry next to him, the scent of them together still lingering in the air. He turned in Harry's loose grasp and entangled their legs together. Though asleep, Harry pulled Draco close and snuggled into Draco's neck. Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair--tangled, as always, but soft and smelling of something that Draco was beginning to call home. He buried his nose into the mess and breathed deep.

"Pervert," Harry mumbled some minutes later.

Draco raised his eyebrow where Harry had inched closer to his underarm. "Pot, kettle."

Harry nipped at Draco. "Hush." He shifted so they were laying face to face, arms around each other.

Draco rubbed his thumb over the dip in Harry's neck where it met the shoulder and the heartbeat soothed him, bump-bump, each time he passed it. He marveled at his change in luck--just two months ago, he was teetering on the edge of falling completely out of society; bordering on nearly becoming a beggar in the streets who used whatever change he could get for liquor. As it had been, whatever money he did have was used on liquor. Anything to stop reality from intruding and reminding him of how much of a failure he was, how much he was unwanted by society.

Now, he was on the up. He was brewing potions again, on his way to an accepted mastery, and he had a better home. There was food in his cabinets and he was welcome once more into shops and restaurants.

And he had Harry.

Draco leaned forward and kissed his lover who moaned softly. He pulled Harry flush to his chest as the kiss deepened and their morning erections brushed. Harry's hand tightened, nails scratching lightly on Draco's spine, and Draco reached down to lift Harry's leg over his. Heat built between them as they rubbed harder, thrust faster. Skin became slick with sweat, easing the motions. Harry panted into Draco's mouth, eyes half lidded and the green in them nearly gone inside the black of his pupils.

Draco whispered a spell he had mastered ages ago and his slick fingers pushed inside Harry, one then two as Harry moaned and arched his back. Draco bit and sucked at Harry's neck, his free hand keeping Harry's head back. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry chanted, eyes squeezed shut. "One more, just one--please, please please."

Draco obliged, sliding a fourth finger in, Harry's muscles pulling him in as they tightened. One of Draco's fingers brushed the tiny nub in there and Harry froze for only a moment before he was yelling and coming over both of them. Draco groaned and bit Harry's shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he came. 

Gasping for breath, Harry pulled Draco into a fierce, biting kiss, before he rolled them both, Draco on top. He lifted his legs to wrap them around Draco's back and rocked up. Draco kept a tight hold on Harry's hair and pulled his hand from Harry's arse, slowly and carefully. Harry whined and wiggled, eyes begging for it back. Draco licked Harry's lips and thrust their hips together. Though they were no longer teens, it didn't take long for them both to be hard again and when he was, Draco pushed into Harry's loosened hole.

Harry's teeth pulled his lip between them as Draco set a brutal pace. It was rough and bruising and absolutely wonderful. Harry's heels dug into his arse and Draco's hands kept a vice like grip on Harry's hips as they rocked toward an explosive orgasm.

~~~

As always, after a fierce bout of love making, Harry cuddled close to Draco for the rest of their morning. As they were closed on Mondays, they spent the mornings wrapped up in each other, enjoying the time. There were chocolate croissants for breakfast with tea that they shared while they lounged on the couch, the wireless playing softly in the background.

"I love Mondays," Draco said.

Harry hummed and licked a bit of chocolate away from Draco's fingers. "Christmas falls on a Monday."

Draco frowned. He hadn't thought about that. "So guess I'll be spending that Monday alone."

"Didn't mean that," Harry said. "I want to spend it with you."

"I thought you would be spending it with the Weasleys." Draco had assumed so, anyway. Hadn't Harry spent all his Christmases with them?

"I want you to come with me," Harry said. "So does Molly. She loved talking with you when we had that party and told me I had better bring you with me."

Draco absently rubbed Harry's back as he considered that invitation. "Won't Wea--Ron take offensive though?"

"Molly and Arthur want you there," Harry said as though that made the decision final. Draco supposed it did as they were the parents. He had enjoyed talking with the two oldest children, William and Charlie. Harry kissed Draco's chin. "Besides, wouldn't you rather spend it with good food and company than by yourself? I hate to think of you spending Christmas on your own."

Draco sighed. With Harry staring at him like that and with that argument, there was no protest Draco could make. "All right. If you insist."

Harry grinned. "Good. I'm glad. Now, there is one biscuit left. Whatever shall we do with it?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. Whenever Harry got used that tone, it usually meant something involving far less clothes than what they were wearing.

Which it did. In the end.

~~~

"I told you that you're not expected to bring anything," Harry said as they walked through the snow to the Weasley home.

Draco clutched the pudding closer. "That would not be good manners, Harry. I have to bring something for the hostess."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself. I think she's going to be offended."

Draco sniffed and hoped that Harry wasn't right. He had been taught throughout childhood that when he was invited over anywhere, he was supposed to bring something. To not bring something showed that one didn't care about the hostess or family. As this was Harry's family, Draco needed to show he did care and that he was willing to meet them halfway.

The door opened as they neared and Molly opened her arms. "There you are! I was wondering when you would be here!"

"Draco had something he needed to finish up," Harry said. He accepted a hug and then moved to the side.

Draco smiled and held out the Christmas pudding. "This is for dinner. I hope it's all right--I didn't know what else to bring."

Molly raised her eyebrows and took the bowl. "Thank you! I'm sure it'll be delightful."

As she turned away, Draco smiled at Harry who sighed. He wrapped an arm around Draco's waist as they entered the home where they were greeted with loud calls. Hanging up their outer clothing, they joined a conversation that, oddly, seemed to concern the thickness of cauldrons. Harry had warned him about this--that Percy was still championing the cause--and Draco wondered what on earth for. He did admit that there were sub par cauldrons out there, but if one knew what to look for, it was easy to avoid. Yet the conversation went on and Draco was drawn into it, nevertheless.

~~~

The main meal gone, Molly set out coffee and tea as pudding settled on the table. Draco noted that there were several strange looks as the one he had brought was set there, too. He looked down into his cup as the pudding was served and hoped that there wouldn't be any rude remarks.

"Blimey, Mum," Ron said. "This is a new one--where'd you find this recipe?"

"Hm? Oh, that," she said. "I didn't make that one. Draco was polite enough to bring that one."

There was a choked silence from the youngest Weasley boy and Draco swallowed hard. Harry's hand settled on his knee as he took a bite of his portion. Hermione clucked her tongue. "Most potion brewers are amazing cooks. I'm not surprised. Where'd you find this recipe, Draco?"

"It was my mother's," Draco said. He smiled at her. "I think it's a Black family recipe."

"I think I remember having some at Andromeda's when I visited," Harry said. "You might be right."

"Well, all I know is it's damned good," Charlie piped up. "Make sure to bring this every year."

Draco flushed. "I-I will."

And that was that. Conversation began again and Draco let out a breath. Harry rubbed his leg soothingly and winked.

~~~

As they were leaving, arms full of presents and left overs, Molly handed Draco the bowl for the pudding. "Oh, no, you keep it," Draco said. "It's a gift."

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the design. "But...this much too nice. I'm sure this is a family heirloom."

"Then make sure one of your grandchildren inherit it," Draco said. "I have no use for it. I actually found it in the attic of the Manor collecting dust. It should be used and I know it will be here."

She flushed. "Well, if you're sure--"

"I'm sure."

She sighed and smiled a little. "Then thank you. I will make sure it is used."

"Thank you."

She gave the bowl to Arthur who had been watching carefully and Draco was enveloped in another hug. "You're a good boy, Draco Malfoy," she whispered. "Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. And mind you take care of Harry now. Got it?"

He nodded, holding back tears as she let him go. She sniffed and rubbed away a tear of her own. She nodded at him and Harry each before taking the bowl away to the kitchen. Arthur beamed at them. "Off you go then--don't want to leave too late and lose something when you Apparate tired." He shook both their hands.

Walking to the Apparation point, Draco was warmed despite the chill in the air. "That was good."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"They love you very much," Draco said.

"And they like you," Harry said.

"Good," Draco said. "I don't want to be a hated son-in-law."

"From Molly's reaction, I don't think you will be," Harry said.

"No, I don't think so," Draco said softly, remember Molly's words.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said.

Draco pulled Harry close for a soft kiss. "Happy Christmas."


End file.
